Partied Too Hard
by AngelCatLOL
Summary: Sky and Dawn story. Dawn wakes up in a house, but it's not hers. Let's just say she get's really frustrated and mad and such. FLUFFYNESS ALL TEH WAY! SparkAnt is implied cuz...who needs a reason? Rated T for mild language.
1. This Isn't My House

**So I was inspired to do this by the Guest that reviewed my last story...AND DO THE HARLEM SHAKE! I'm sorry. Let's-let's just get to the story.**

"Ugh...Where am I?" she groaned, sitting up, head pounding. She looked around the room, some of her purple hair covered her eyes. She looked around the room, moving her hair behind her ear. Her boyfriend...collapsed on a couch...the one who matched his amulet, laying on top of his partner, and the Latino with the purple shirt, slouched in the corner, with a...lampshade on his head? She shook her head, stood up, and staggered toward her boyfriend.

"S-Sky. Sky! Wake up! Where are we?!" she shouted, shaking the unconscious Minecrafter. He woke up with a jolt, falling of of the couch.

"Wha-wha-BUTTER!" he exclaimed, standing up.

"Where. The. Hell. Are. We." she demanded, placing her hands on Sky's shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm yo tits Dawn!" Sky paused, thinking a little,"Aha! We're at Ant's and Sparklez' house! I...think..."

"What are we doing here?!" she asked, raising her voice.

"I...don't...wait! Ant and Sparklez were throwing a party...and...we partied too hard?" replied Sky.

Dawn glared at Sky for a moment, before walking towards the pair laying on each other on the floor.

"ANT. SPARKLEZ. GET YOUR ASSES UP AT THIS MOMENT!" she yelled. The two's eyes flew open, and both of them staggered up.

"Geez woman! I'm surprised you didn't wake up Sly over there." said Sparklez as he rubbed his eyes. Dawn just groaned in frustration, walking over to the Latino, ripping off the lampshade, yelling straight in his face, "GET UP!"

Sly jumped up in surprise, "¿Qué está pasando! ¿Es tu momento del mes? Maldita sea mujer!"

"Now that I have your attention...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

The boys just stared at her, not knowing what to say. Dawn just groaned.

"Sky. Let's go home." she said.

Sky nodded, waving goodbye to Ant, Sparklez, and Sly. Dawn and Sky walked out of the house, not saying any words to each other the whole way home.

When they got home, Dawn stormed into the house, heading straight for the bedroom.

"D-Dawn! Wait! Here I got you some butter!" Sky tried to calm Dawn down.

"I've had enough of your butter crap! Butter this, butter that! I'm starting to think you love butter more than you love me!" she snapped. Sky stared at her in surprise.

"B-but Dawn!"

"No! I have had enough. I'm leaving!" She turned for the door.

"Dawn wait! Let me explain!" Sky pleaded.

"Fine. I'll give you one chance." she said, turning around.

"Dawn. You are not worth all of my butter. You are worth WAAYY more than that. If all my butter got lost or stolen, I wouldn't care. As long as I have you. If I lost you, or someone stole you away from me, I would be devestated! Please Dawn. I love you."

Dawn's gaze softened. She smile and ran towards Sky, hugging him.

"I love you too." she said, kissing sky, like it was the last kiss she would ever give.

Sky smiled into the kiss, picking Dawn up, carrying her up to the bedroom.

**That was kind short. Oh well. I'm lazy. I'd make another story but, procrastination. I'll tell you what that means later. See ya!**


	2. The Morning After

**I didn't think I'd write a second chapter.**

Dawn woke up, yawned and stretched her arms out, expecting to hit another person on her right, but there wasn't anyone. She was puzzled. She got out of bed and looked around.

_This is my house I'm pretty sure..._

After looking around her room for a little, she headed downstairs. Still no sign of her significant other. A note on the door caught her attention. It read:

_Dawn  
I went to gather more materials. I should be back before dinner. Don't worry, Ant and Kuledud3 are with me. But, if I'm not back home by dinner, don't hesitate to get help.  
Love Sky~_

She smiled at the note, walking over to the dining room and setting it down on the table. Then, she grabbed some apples from a nearby chest, and ate, anticipating the arrival of her partner.

~TIME SKIP LULZ~

The sun set on the three Minecrafters heading home, each carrying sixty-four stacks of cobblestone, iron, wood, and some diamonds.

"Dawn's gonna be so proud! I got her some diamonds!"

"At least Sparklez won't think I'm a total failure now!"

"I got lots of stuff."

The brothers looked at their friend with amused, and slightly confused faces.

"Hey! I can't even get a _guy_!" he retorted.

The trio just laughed.

"Kuledud3! You need a girlfriend. I know this guy-" Sky was cut short by an arrow whizzing by, missing his face by a hair, causing him to jump back.

"We better hurry. Let's go!

~DERP~

Dawn anxiously looked at the clock, eyes darting from the door, and back. What was she gonna say? She stared at the object in her hand. It read _positive._ She wasn't really sure if it was true, so she went to the doctor a few hours earlier. The doctor just confirmed her fears. How was she gonna tell Sky! They're not even married yet! She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of a door opening. Her eyes grew wide.

"Dawn! I'm home! I got some diamonds for ya!"

_Oh no..._

"H-hi Sky! That's great!" she greeted, trying not to sound nervous.

"Hey Dawn! Here! Diamonds!" Sky said cheerfully, tossing the diamonds to Dawn.

"Thanks." she replied, avoiding eye contact.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?" he asked, a stern gaze fixed upon Dawn.

"N-nothing!" she lied, her voice raising five octaves higher than usual.

"You're lying."

Dawn sighed. "Okay Sky...I'm uhh...I'm...p...pregnant." she closed her eyes at the last word, expecting him to yell.

Sky looked at Dawn in confusion, registering what she just said. When he realized what she said, his mouth turned into a huge smile and his eyes wide with surprise.

"We're gonna have a baby?! I'm gonna be a father! THIS IS AMAZING! It's so exciting what should we name him? Or her? Where should we put the room for the baby? What will it look like? I'm so happy for you Dawn! This is great!" he exclaimed.

Dawn's eyes shot open as soon as she heard the first word. Her look of worry turning into a look of happiness.

"I'm so glad you're happy! I thought you would be mad...I mean...we're not even married..." she trailed off.

"Speaking of marriage..."Sky paused a bit and rummaged through his packed, pulling out a small box, "Dawn will you-" he was cut off by a kiss.

"Yes! Yes! A million times! Yes!"

They shared the happiest looks on their faces.

"I heard shouting! What's going on?" a voice exclaimed. In came a CaptainSparklez and AntVenom with worried looks on their faces.

"Dawn's pregnant! And we're getting married!" Sky told them. Sparklez and Ant joined in on the celebration.

Pretty soon word got out, and Minecrafters filed into their house, which was filled with congratulations and shouts of surprise.

~Meanwhile...In the Nether...~

"So...are you sure it's the one?"

"Yesssss master."

"We'll just have to wait and see..."

**Sooo...how ya doin? Enjoy the story? Welp. Like and favorite if you enjoyed, subsribe to become a bro today and I'll see you in the next chapter(I totally didn't steal PewDiePie's outro. SHUT UP!(That wasn't from Smosh! I'm totally original.)) **


	3. Halp

**I need names for Sky and Dawn's children! You can give me any name, description, gender, that you want. You can even be in it yourself! Just message me or post it in a review or whatever. **

**(\_/)**

( ) See ya guys!


	4. Lost and Found

**Sooo...how ya doin? Thanks for all the great reviews and suggestions for names. LET'S-A-GO!**

Dawn stared at the picture of her two children, that was placed ontop of the fireplace. She held back tears as she remembered the night she lost them...

_The newly wed couple stared at their two beautiful newborn children. _

_"Twins? I can't believe this!" exclaimed the male of the couple._

_"Oh shut up! You're happy though, aren't you?" asked his partner._

_"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?" he replied._

_His partner just gave him a smile, and continued to admire her children. _

_"What's their names?" she asked, breaking the comfortable silence between the two._

_"Hmmm...Amanda...for the girl," he said gesturing to the baby girl, who looked like a female copy of him, with one green, and one blue eye,"And...Donnie...for the boy." he finished, pointing to the baby boy, who looked like a mini version of his mother, with the same hair as his father, with a little bit of pinkish-purple._

_"I love it." was all her reply._

_~TimeSkipDerp~_

CRASH!

_Sky's eyes snapped open. He looked around. Everything seemed normal. A dark bedroom, his wife, peacefully sleeping on the other side of the bed. He slowly got out of bed, trying not to disturb his sleeping partner. He creeped to the other room, where the souce of the crash was. He peeped into the room, expecting to find two sleeping babies, only to find a shattered window, and two empty cribs. Sky's eyes widened in horror. He ran out of the room, back into his bedroom._

_"Dawn. Dawn! Wake up! Amanda and Donnie! They're gone!" he yelled, shaking his wife awake._

_"Wh-what? How? Babies don't just...dissappear like that!" she exclaimed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. _

_"I'll prove it! Look!" Sky grabbed Dawn's arm and dragged her into their missing children's room._

_Dawn looked around the empty room. Shattered glass on the floor, and two empty cribs. She couldn't believe it. She laughed nervously._

_"This is all a dream isn't it? I'll wake up and this'll all be over? Right?" she asked, her voice cracking at the last word._

_Sky looked at his wife thoughtfully. "No Dawn." he hesitated before continuing, he too not wanting to admit this was real, "It's reality."_

_Dawn's eyes watered. Tears threatining to spill. She tried to hold back her tears, but it was a fruitless attempt. She collapsed onto her knees, sobbing, bawling, into her husband's shirt._

_"Why? Why?" she asked between sobs, "Why?"_

Dawn was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of a door opening. She looked behind her to see her husband, Sky, walking into the house. She smiled.

"It's been exactly seven years Sky. Seven years." She told him while she walked up to him, giving him a peck on the cheek, and bringing him into a hug. Sky patted her on the back in an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm starting to think that we'll never find them." she said, her voice breaking.

"No! D-don't think like that! We'll find them don't worry." he comforted.

She sighed and looked down. "Did you get to eat yet? I made you some steak."

"Thanks. Let's go eat." Sky led her to the dining room, where they ate in silence.

~Meanwhile, in the Nether~

"You two...so young...yet...able to kill when asked. I am proud of you both." boomed a voice.

"Thank you father." replied a small female voice.

"Yes. Thank you father." followed a similar, voice, but it was a male's.

"No need to thank me. Now, tommorrow, you will travel to the village and bring back materials. If anyone gets in your way, don't hesitate to do what you have trained to do." the voice said, his white eyes gleamed.

The two children looked up, and nodded. Their blue and green eyes met white eyes.

"Now...get some rest. You'll need it."

~The Next Day~

Sky hummed a simple tune as he chopped down some trees, picking up some apples and saplings on the way. Just as he was about done, he turned to search for his ches that he usually left out to keep uneeded and miscellaneous items from crowding his inventory.

"Ah! There it is!" he exclaimed, running towards the chest. But, what he saw surprised him. Two children were rummaging through his chest. _Dawn was right then?_

"Hey! You kids! Stop!" he yelled. The two kids looked up. One of them, looked exactly like Sky, except that she was a female, and had one green eye, and one blue eye. The other, looked just like Sky's wife, Dawn, except, he had hair similar to Sky's with a little bit of pinkish-purple coloring to it. Sky stopped. Eyes wide, staring at the children that were going through his chest.

"D-Donnie? A-Amanda?" he stuttered.

"How do you know our names?" asked one of them.

"I-I'm your father!" Sky exclaimed.

"No! You're not! The Great King of the Nether, Herobrine, is!"

Sky froze as soon as he heard that.

"Yes! I am! I can prove it. Look-" Sky was cut off as he was pinned against a tree, a diamond blade, held up against his throat. Sky gasped in terror.

"N-no! P-please!"

"NOONE. GETS IN OUR WAY." the shouted in unison. Sky's heart starting beating faster, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He managed to get his 'butter' sword out, and swatted away the blade, dashing through the forest, back to the village, and crashing into the first house he saw.

"Sk-Sky! What are you doing?" exclaimed a surprised deadlox.

"I-I-"

"You what?"

"I've found my children."

**Awww sheeeiiittt. Welp. That's it. deadlox's Minecraft name is spelled with a lowercase so imma write it like that incase you were wondering. Sooo...Homies Unite, Nobs 4 Lyf, *Brofist*, Sky army FTW...BUY MY SHIRTS.**


	5. Filler Sorta

**CONTINUIATION BICHES! (JacksFilms anyone?) This chapter's kinda a filler. Kinda. I think I'll update on the weekends(weekdays if I'm not busy.) cuz school. That's why. My school isn't that bad. It takes a lot of time.  
**

* * *

****"You found your what?" deadlox asked.

"My children! I-" Sky burst out, panting and out of breath.

"Your...children? Alright...? But didn't they..." deadlox trailed off, trying to process the information. "No Sky. You're drunk. Go home." he concluded, shoving the confused Minecrafter out of his house.

"N-no! I-it was them! I-I swear!" Sky stuttered, letting himself be pushed out of deadlox's house.

"Sky. Just go home, relax, and...I don't know. Lather yourself in butter or something." deadlox suggested.

"Y-yeah. Butter. That's all I needed. I-I've been working too hard. That's it...yeah..." Sky trailed off, trying to calm himself down. _It was all my imagination. That's it._ he tried to convince himself. But, it didn't seem to work.

"Alrighty then. See ya later." deadlox said, walking back to his house. Sky turned around to watch his friend leave, the finally turning aroung, sighing, and heading into his house.

"Hey Dawn." he called, his voice weary.

"Hey Sky! Why do you seem down?" she asked, cheerfully, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I-it's nothing." he replied, walking towrads the kitchen. "Hey, do we have any-" Sky was cut off by the sound of crashing and shouting. Sky looked at Dawn.

"Should we...?"

"Uh-huh."

The two ran outside to find two kids running away from an angry Nova.

"THAT'S RIGHT! RUN AWAY! THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO STEAL FROM MY RESTARAUNT!" Nova screamed, watching the two kids run away.

"Erm...Dawn...Did those kids...?" Sky asked, trailing off, trying to process what just happened.

"Look like _our _kids? Yes. Y-yes they did." She replied, sounding like she was trying to convince herself.

"So...I'm not crazy!" Sky blurted out.

"What? Why would you be crazy?" Dawn asked.

"I'll explain to you in the house." Sky said, before dashing back into the house. Dawn slowly followed, unsure of what to do.

"I saw them! Amanda and Donnie, while I was getting materials earlier. They were stealing stuff from my chest. They didn't think I was their father. They said something about Herobrine being their father. And then they tried to kill me and I ended up in deadlox's house and..." Sky spoke quickly, rumaging through their weapons and armor chest.

"Whoa! Whoa! Sky! Slow down. What is this about Herobrine?" Dawn asked, not being able to take in all the information.

"I told them that _I _was their father. But they didn't believe me, and they told me that Herobrine was their father!" Sky explained, slightly slower.

"Do you know what this means?" Dawn asked.

"TRIP TO THE NETHER!" Sky exclaimed, pulling out an iron sword from the chest, holding it up, and rotating it slightly, almost like he was examining it.

"Yeah. I guess..." Dawn replied, simply.

"We need to recruit some people(A/N: See what I did there?)! We can get Sparklez, Ant, Kuledud3, Skit, MinecraftUniverse..."

"S-Sky! Hold your horses! We don't even know for sure if those kids were ours." Dawn suggested.

"Then we'll make sure." replied Sky.

"B-but what about you? What if you don't come back?" Dawn asked, worry clear in her voice.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Now. We have an adventure."

* * *

**Wheeeew. Sorry I didn't update. Have you heard? Sky proposed to Dawn IRL! Awwww! My school is doing the Harlem Shake too. Srsly school. School pls. I don't have a problem with it. I mean 900 teenagers doing the harlem shake? What could freaking go wrong. I've been playing too much Skyrim lately. And I'm like working on 5 stories at a time...so...yeah...See ya!**


	6. Trials

**Alright. What's going on dudes? I'm not CaptainSparklez. I'm sorry. But! We do have a story! LET'S GET ON WITH THISH SHIZ!**

"Sparklez?"

"Uggghhh. Sky! Are you serious?! Do you really-"

"Yes."

"Fine. Here."

"Ant?"

"Here."

"Kuledud3?"

"God damn it Sky. Freaking...here..."

"deadlox?"

"Here! Sky, we're losing time. Let's goooo."

"Alright! Alright! Just making sure that everything is in order. Got all your supplies? Everything? Tools...food.."

"Sky!" his friends yelled in unison.

"O-okay! Sheesh." Sky gave his pack one last check. "Let's do this. LEEROY JENKINS!" he gave one yell befor jumping into the portal.

"Wait up!" Sparklez yelled, before grabbing Ant's arm, and jumping in also.

"Hurry up Kuledud3." deadlox said in annoyance.

"Calm yo tits bro. I'm coming." Kuledud3 replied before hopping into the portal, followed by deadlox.

"Yeesh. This place scares me no matter how many times I come here." deadlox complained.

"Yeah. How did you manage to live here Sparklez?" Kuledud3 asked, half jokingly.

"It had it's...ups and downs..." Sparklez replied.

"Alright guys. Cut the chatter. Sparklez where do we go?" Sky asked, turning to Sparklez.

Sparklez rummaged through hs pack, and took out a map. He unrolled it, then re-rolled it, then tossed it to Sky.

"Thanks." Sky said. He studied the map for a bit. "It looks like we have to go this way. Let's go."

They walked along the vast expansion of the Nether, occasionly trying to escape ghasts, in silence.

"Here we are." Sky said, looking up. In front of him was a large Nether Fortress.

"Sky...just to let you know...we'll have to go through a series of trials before we reach the main area." Sparklez told him.

"Erm..." Sky sighed, "Couldn't you have told us this earlier?!"

"They're not that bad?" Sparklez replied, though it sounded more like a question.

Sky sighed once more. "Alright. Let's...let's just go in."

The five of them cautiously walked into the fortress until they came across a sign.  
It read:

_The first of your trials.  
One of you must step into the portal and go back home._

"I'll do it." Kuledud3 said, immediately after he read the sign.

"Kuledud3 wha..." deadlox started. But, he was cut off by Kuledud3.

"I'm gonna do it." Kuledud3 said as he walked up to the portal. "See ya later my sexy blawks."  
He took a huge leap before landing into the portal and dissappearing.

The portal slowly dissappeared, revealing an entrance into the next room.

"Let's continue." Sky said, while walking into the next room.

"B-but Kuledud3-" deadlox was cut off by Sparklez.

"He'll be fine. Trust me."

They walked into the next room, seeing a sign again.  
This one read:

_The next of your trials.  
One of you must drink the potion._

The four looked around the room. There was a table in the middle with a potion sitting on it.

"Sooo...who's drinking it?" Sky asked.

Nobody answered. After a bit, Ant started getting impatient.

"I'll drink it!" he volunteered, walking up to the table.

"No! Ant wait!" Sparklez was too late. Ant popped off the cover and brought the potion up to his mouth before taking a huge gulp.

"See? Nothing happened." Ant said. The boys were just staring at Ant. "Wha-what are you staring at? Let's go!"

"Erm..Ant you might wanna..."Sparklez said as he removed an iron sword from his belt(I forgot what those things that they put te swords in are called) and held it up, enough for Ant to see...

Ant emitted a high pitched shrill. "It turned me into a...a...girl!"

"Hehe..." Sparklez looked down, his face red.

Ant grabbed Sparklez face and brough him eye-to-eye.

"Fix this. NOW!" he...erm...she demanded.

"I-it takes a while..."Sparklez said, trying to avoid Ant's gaze. Ant let go of Sparklez head.

"You're lucky I love you."

"Alright! Lovebirds! Let's get going." Sky said, interrupting the two.

They nodded, and the four of them continued on, more trials ahead of them.

**WHOAAA! FIVE CHAPTERS?! It originally was gonna be a one-shot, hence the title "Partied Too Hard" for the first chapter. Then, you wanted me to continue...so I did. If you play Minecraft: mineville. dyndns. tv (remove the spaces).**

**My plot is the one with captainsparklez and antvenom on it. :D**

**3ANGELCATLOL(cuz AngelCat was taken)**


	7. MOAR TRIALS!

**AAAAAAANNNNNDDDDD...WE'RE BACK!**

The group came across another sign.  
This one read:

_One of you must sacrifice something you love._

"Who's turn is it?" Sky asked, breaking a somewhat akward silence.

"Hey I went!" Ant said, throwing his...Notch damn it..._her_ hands up on defeat.

Sky looked at Sparklez.

"I'm not sacrificing Ant." he said, pulling the now female Minecrafter closer to him. She looked up and smiled at him.

Sky turned to deadlox.

"I have nothing much...except...my...headphones..." he trailed off.

"deadlox pleeaaasseee! I need to save my kids!" Sky pleaded.

"B-but! M-my headphones! They're _my _headphones! I...I can't!" deadlox whined, bringing his hand up to his headphones and...stroking them.

"We can get you new ones!" Sky tried to reason with deadlox, but, to no avail.

deadlox paused for a moment to think. Finally, he came to a decision.

"O-okay. I-I'll do it." he slowly removed his headohones and stepped into the room behind the sign. There was a small pool of lava in the middle. deadlox sighed before tossing his headphones into the pool. It danced a bright red, and sunk slowly, deeper into the pool. The pool quickly dissapeared, leaving the room suddenly dark. There now was an entrance at the other side of the room.

He backed out of the room slowly. "It's done." he breathed as he turned to face his friends. Sky nodded and patted his friend's back.

"We know they're important to you. It's just-" Sky said, but was quickly cut off by deadlox.

"I-I understand. L-let's j-just go." deadlox stuttered, turning back into the room.

Sky looked at Sparklez and Ant and nodded. He quickly turned around following deadlox, and the other two followed his actions.

They came across yet another sign that read:

_Your trials are nearly done. One of you must reveal your biggest secret._

"Welp. Sparklez, it's your turn." Sky quickly said as the sign was finished being read.

"W-what? Why me?" he asked, his voice reaching octaves higher than usual.

"'Cause you're the only one who hasn't gone yet ." Ant teased, tippy-toeing(A/N: Toing? or Toeing? or is that even a word?) and patting Sparklez' head.

"O-okay. Fine. I'll do it. Jeez..." Sparklez groaned. He walked into the room, which contained a table, and two chairs that were across from each other. A man walked in and sat in one of the chairs. Sparklez let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, and stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him.

After a few moments, the wooden door was opened, and revealed that the table, chairs, and man were gone. Sparklez was just standing in the middle, his face a bright red.

"What-" deadlox didn't get to finish his question as Sparklez shushed him.

"Let's just go." Sparklez walked up to Ant pulling him into a tight hug. Ant hugged back, but his face held a confused look.

"Sparklez...let's go now. Come on." she said gently, releasing herself from Sparklez' grip.

"Wha...oh. I'm s-sorry. It's just..." Sparklez seemed like he couldn't find words. Ant just smiled and led Sparklez through the new entrance.

"It's okay." she comforted as she rubbed his back. "It'll be over soon."

The group eventually came across another sign.

"I believe this is the last one!" Sky concluded after remembering what the previous sign had said.

The sign read:

_Your final trial. The biggest yet. Step into the room to find out what it is._


	8. Back Together

**Thanks for all the AWESOME reviews! This story is nearing the end...so...you want a sequel?**

The group stepped into the room.

"Help." a female voice gasped.

"Ant, was that you?" one of the group members asked.

"N-no." Ant responded.

"S-Sky! I-I'm here but-" the female voice said once again.

"Dawn! What are you doing here?" Sky exclaimed as he ran towards his wife who was tied up in the middle of the netherrack chamber.

"It's a-" she started.

As Sky ran towards his partner, he tripped on a tripwire, and he crawled back just in time to avoid falling into a lava pool that opened in front of him.

"...trap." Dawn finished as Sky stood back up.

"I-I can see that."

A menacing laughter was heard and man who looked similar to "Steve" walked into the chamber. He turned around to reveal completely white eyes.

"So...you passed my trials. Not that they were challenging or anything. I exp-" he stopped mid-sentence and suddenly gasped. "You! I thought I banished you from the Nether!" the man said, storming up to Sparklez and pointing a finger at him. "And where is this precious 'AntVenom' of yours that made you turn..."

"I'm right here. And I am not afraid of you." she boldly stated, lifting her chin higher as if she was trying to intimidate the "Steve".

"I thought you were a...oh wait. Nevermind. Anyways, Sparklez. What are you and your little friends doing here?" he asked.

Sparklez opened his mouth to speak, but was instantly silenced by Sky.

"I-erm-we...are here to get my wife and my children back!"

"Sky...I don't think this is a good idea." Sparklez whispered. "My father has a short temper and really doesn't..."

"I got this! Don't worry!" Sky replied softly, then a little louder he added, "So _Herobrine! _Are you so desperate you're stealing kids and wives!"

"S-Sky! D-don't-" Sparklez half-whispered-half-yelled.

"I got this!" was all Sky's reply.

Herobrine seemed taken aback by Sky's snappy comments. "Well...if you seem so tough..." Herobrine tossed a diamond sword towards Sky. "Kill her." he said, gesturing towards Dawn.

Sky gingerly picked up the sword. "I-I can't! Sh-she's my wife...I..."

"You're not so tough at all, are you now?" Herobrine said, pacing back and forth. "Donnie, Amanda!" he called, and two children appeared. "Finish them."

The siblings both unsheathed enchanted iron swords, and crept closer, and closer to the group.

"W-wait! Guys! D-don't you remember me?" Sky asked, slowly moving backwards.

The two didn't stop.

"I-I'm your father!" Sky managed to choke out despite the fact that he was nearly paralyzed from fear.

They crept closer still.

"S-Sky..." Ant breathed. "I-I just wanna let you know that...I'm proud to die beside my brother."

"And I'm proud too...except...you're my...sister?" Sky replied.

"G-guys! Come on! There are only two of them and four of us! What makes them so scary?" deadlox asked.

"Th-that." Sparklez simply stated as he pointed to a large horde of zombie pig-men following Donnie and Amanda.

"Welp. I guess this is the end." Sky joked.

"No. This is the Nether." his brother...erm...sister?...replied.

Sky felt a wall of Netherrack on his back. He braced himself. _I...I want to do something...but...I can't hurt them..._

An arrow whizzed by, hitting one of the zombie pig-men, causing the rest of the horde to look at the source of arrow.

On top of a netherrack pillar was a male Minecrafter, clad in a pink hoodie. "I TOLD YOU I'D SEE YA LATER YA SEXY BLAUWKS!" he yelled from his perch.

"Kuledud3!" deadlox exclaimed, standing up from the wall, which he didn't realize he sat down, and walked over to his friend, climbing up the pillar.

"WE GOT THE PIG-MEN!" they yelled in unison, jumping down into the horde.

"Ant! Follow me!" Sparklez called, grabbing her arm before pulling her to the other direction.

"W-wait! Guys don't..." Sky started. "Leave...me..."

Sky looked at his children. "G-guys! Look! I am your father. Donnie practically looks like me! Except with Dawn's hair. And Amanda looks exactly like Dawn except for my hair color!"

"We are the children of the Lord of the Nether, Herobrine." they said in unison.

Sky sighed, accepting defeat. He studied his children one last time, and noticed the both were wearing similar necklaces. It was a chain with a diamond pendant, that glowed red.

He remembered that Herobrine was wearing a similar necklace too. _Maybe he's...controlling them?_

Sky took the diamond sword that Herobrine gave him and held it up. He narrowed his eyes at Herobrine, and charged. He knocked Herobrine over and pinned him down.

"You steal my kids!" Sky said through gritted teeth. "And my wife. I'm here to get them back." he pulled Herobrine's necklace off and smashed it onto the ground. Donnie and Amanda's necklaces immediately stopped glowing.

Sky lifted Herobrine up, and tied him to a near nether fence post. He threw a splash potion of sleep(it's not a real potion in minecraft. but, for the sake of this story, it is) and Herobrine was out like a light.

Sparklez and Ant were back, and with them, was Dawn.

"You saved me!" Dawn exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged Sky.

"Ahem!" Sparklez coughed.

"Well they technically did." Dawn corrected herself.

"What about Kuledud3 and deadlox?" Ant asked.

"WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" they heard someone yell. In came Kuledud3 and deadlox sitting ontop of some zombie pigmen's shoulders. "ONWARDS!" Kuledud3 yelled, pointing his sword towards the exit. The zombie pigmen ran out, taking the two on their shoulders with them.

"And they leave us...just like that..." Ant deadpanned.

"What about Donnie and Amanda?" Dawn asked.

"We're fine."

The remaining people of the group turned to look at the two kids.

"Oh! You're safe! Thank Notch you're safe!" Dawn exclaimed as she ran towards them and pulled them into a tight hug.

"I'm glad." Sky said joining them.

"We're sorry dad." Amanda said.

"Yeah. We didn't mean anything." Donnie said, looking at the ground.

"It's alright. What's important is that we're a whole family. Now, let's get out of this place."

**FIN! Thanks so much for reading guys. There will be a prolouge. Dont worreh! **


	9. Epilogue

**The story has ended...or has it?**

He doesn't understand. I had to keep them. I didn't mean for them to do any harm. It'll just do _them _harm. Now they're in trouble. I _have _to help...

But they...they wouldn't give me a chance. I thought taking her would by me time.

ARGHH!

_SLAM!_

Now they're in trouble. It's my fault.

_But, you're the bad guy..._

That doesn't mean I don't care about my son and his friends. I can't change what I did to him...

I can't change how they think about me.

They don't know...

I feel guilty.

And now...they'll probably be killed.

_CRASH!_

It's all my fault. I have to fix this. I have to save them. At all costs.

I can't harm them. I can't show I'm trying to help.

_No! You're evil! Let them __**DIE!**_

_RAAGHH!_

_CRASH!_

I can't let them die! He means too much to me. And his friends, to him.

_Why do __**you **_care?

He's my son. I...I may have beaten him when he was a child, and, made his life torture...

But...I cared.

I need to stop this madness.

_**They **__don't care about you. __**They **__could care less if you tried to save them._

N-no...d-don't...

_SLAM! CRASH!_

It doesn't matter what they think of me. I can't change what I did. All that matters is...

They're safe.

**agdbauepaehdnvpblfff. super short prolouge shiz. I shall make a sequel! let's do dis.**

**LEEROY JENKINS!**


End file.
